Kamen Rider Club
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: The Hinamizawa Gaming Club decide to form a team to support Shinichi. Dr. Irie even made uniforms. Part of my Kamen Rider Showa universe, taking place after the Awakening Arc.


**I watched the HIGURASHI KIRA OVA where Rika and Satoko become Mahou Shoujo. Their friends in that parallel world created a support group to help the Mahou Shoujo protect the village. Then I got to thinking, if Fourze could have a Kamen Rider Club, then maybe KRS should have one as well. Now, this is just an omake so the content is not really canon. However, it was just too much fun for me not to try out so here we go. It's just a oneshot.**

"**KAMEN RIDER CLUB"**

"Yosh, check this out!" said Mion as she spread a sheet of white cloth out on her desk. It was several weeks after the fight against Dr. Gebok. Things were beginning to go back to normal, or at least as normal as they could be in a village plagued by demons. It was after school and the Hinamizawa Gaming Club was having one of their usual meetings. However, this meeting would be different as Mion had something special to show them.

On the sheet was a cartoony version of Kamen Rider Showa's face with the letters KRC written under it in black.

"Mion, what is this?" the Rider in question asked.

"Our new club flag! We are no longer just the Hinamizawa Gaming Club! We are now…The Kamen Rider Club!"

Shinichi nearly facefaulted.

"The flag's so cute!" Rena squealed, "Oh, I wanna take it home!"

"Guys?" Shinichi asked as he looked at his friends. They all seemed intrigued by the idea. "Guys?" Mion slung her arm around his neck from his left.

"Shin-chan, when you transformed us into Kamen Riders, the adrenaline rush was just so great," said Mion. "You're strong, but you're not alone. You got us to back you up and that's why I've decided to make us the Kamen Rider Club!"

"So, we'll be fighting monsters with you!" added Keiichi.

Shinichi was about to object when the door was thrown open, revealing Dr. Irie. "Hello, everyone!"

"HELLO, IRIE-SENSEI!" the Gaming Club, minus Shinichi, greeted. He pushed in a rack of clothes into the classroom and fixed his glasses.

"What's Dr. Irie doing here?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh, I told him about the new club changes and he volunteered to make uniforms."

"Uni…forms?" Shinichi asked.

* * *

><p>The group changed clothes and Shinichi's left eyebrow twitched. Keiichi, Satoshi and Dr. Irie were dressed in dark blue blazers, with darker blue vests over white shirts, wearing grey pants and red neckties. As for the girls, they wore maroon vests and short skirts with short-sleeved white blouses, and blue neckties. Shinichi had to admit that his friends were well-dressed. Rena even looked cute wearing her uniform. The younger girls, of course, looked absolutely adorable.<p>

Deadpan, Shinichi remarked, "Dr. Irie, you have _way_ too much time on your hands."

"It's just a hobby," he said, fixing his glasses.

'_More like obsession,_' thought Shinichi but his eyes seemed lock onto Rena. "Rena-chan, you look great in that."

Rena blushed cutely, smiling bashfully, as she responded to his compliment, "Thank you, Shin-kun. That's so sweet."

"Yosh, we got uniforms, which makes this official!" said Mion. "And like always I'm the Club President!" She pulled a handgun out of nowhere and posed. The rest pulled out their respective weapons as well.

This was starting to get ridiculous. "OK, everyone, everyone!" Shinichi cried out. "Guys, I really appreciate what you're doing and I know why you're doing this. I'm grateful, but this is dangerous business and I'd rather go at it alone."

Mion flicked his nose. "Ow!" he yelped. "Mion!"

"You don't have to be alone, Shin-chan," said Mion.

"You've already done a lot, been through so much," continued Rena.

"And you've been protecting Hinamizawa and us for awhile now," added Shion. "Let us help."

"Besides, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't support you even a little?" Keiichi questioned.

"Minna…" Shinichi was touched. Rika and Hanyuu smiled. Shinichi was a good friend to all of them and his friends simply wanted to repay him for all his hard work.

"Besides, I haven't been turned into a Kamen Rider yet," said Satoko. Well, Rika and Hanyuu hadn't either. Only the older kids got that chance.

"Alright, alright," Shinichi surrendered. "But, if it gets really dangerous, like life-threatening, you'll have to run and let me deal with it."

"Deal!" Mion promised.


End file.
